Kharina
A young Felinasa exploding with questions. Kharina travels the world with her companions, seeking knowledge and trials. Her love to acquire new information fuels her raging curiosity. Although Kharina is happy to roam and learn, she yearns for the strength to remove the burden given to her at birth. Hunter: Beast Evolution Kharina's unique bounds with her beast companions allows them to grow in strength together. She studies their varying abilities and adores their personalities. Background Kharina spent most of her childhood in the third tier of Rankha. Rankha Rankha is a massive multi-tier city-state full of beauty, business, and magic. Even though all species are welcomed, Rankha is the main city-state for Felinasa. What the citizens of this grand land don't know is that for thousands of years Rakshasa have been secretly ruling. These cruel fiends created laws, built rivalries and controlled the land with force. Competition and greed made the land flourish. Even though the city laws are heavily enforced, Rakshasa have hidden rules amongst themselves that stands above our laws. Indraji Kharina's step father. Indraji was a wealthy Felinasa that traded goods from the lower levels of Rankha to shops in the second tier. Indraji did all he could to protect Leela & Kharina. Although he lost his life when Kharina was twelve, he made sure that she could always find help in Rankha. Leela Kharina's mother. A low level Felinasa who fell in love with Indraji. Leela changed her name from Shriva when she married Indraji. Atika A wealthy male Felinasa who owns shops in Rankha upper levels. Atika was close friends with Indraji and his old business partner. Animal Companions Kharina uses her magic to create a powerful bond with a creatures of the natural world. She than summons bonded companions from a magical vista to fight at her side. Link to companion stats Niko Kharina's oldest living summon. A growing lighting dragon-ferret that currently reaches about 3 ft in length. His loyalty to Kharina is unbreakable. He enjoys cuddling, eating, and helping Kharina in her daily tasks. Bonding Kharina had walked until she could not walk anymore. She collapsed onto the cold muddy ground. Tears blurred her vision as she glanced around. Alone. She stared out across the forest floor. A line of ants marched along the leaf-covered ground. She could stay here. She would stay here... Then movement made her eyes focus. She used all she could to lift herself up onto her knees. Kharina saw that the movement that she had feared before was only a small hurt animal. A few feet away, a dragon-ferret pup wiggled to free itself from a hunter's trap that clung tightly to its tail. It whimpered and whined. Kharina stumbled over to the trapped pup. As she neared the animal, it spun around and gave a raspy roar. Kharina held up one hand while reaching for the trap. The dragon-ferret launched and bit into Kharina's right hand. "I know it's scary. You can keep biting." She spoke to the small twisting furry snake. Kharina winced a little from the pain but kept working. After a moment, the trap released, but the damage had been done. Kharina grabbed the small bleeding angry half dragon as it bit and moved to escape. "I want to help you but you need to stop moving. You are bleeding." She pleaded. The small creature slowed its movements. Kharina tore a piece of cloth, grabbed some traveler's herb from her bag, and patched the wound as best as she could. Then she wrapped the creature in her scarf and slept against a tree. ----- She woke to movements in her clothes. She panicked a little as she felt something warm move along her stomach. Then she remember the little dragon-ferret. She unwrapped a bit of her scarf from around the pup. It chirped and looked at Kharina. She recognized this feeling. "You want to stay with me?" The small furry creature moved a little in happiness. Kharina looked around. "We need to move." She looked down at the two large blue eyes. "You have a name?" She felt a reply back."No... then how about... Niko?" It looked a little angry at the idea. "Niko represents a bond of strength." He paused for a moment then moved a little and nuzzled into Kharina. "Niko it is," she said with a smile. Johanna Johanna loves a good fight. She specializes in taking hits and hitting back. Able to spider climb let's this massive lizard get to all of her enemies. When she is not by Kharina's side, Johanna lounges in the sun. Bonding Johanna was the third beast she bonded. After learning to how to summon and desummon her compains from the roar-a-torium, Kharina sought out a new ally. Kharina found a six foot lizard sun bathing on a large rock. Kharina joined the lizard for a relaxing afternoon. Once she felt the lizard was okay with her presence, kharina hunted a large bug and placed it before Johanna. After the meal Kharina vowed to always feed Johanna and asked the lizard to join her on her adventures. Johanna agreed. Sultan Sultan is a desert wolf. He specializes in tracking and grappling. Sultan is happy to stand by Kharina. When Sultan is not by Kharina, he races around roar-a-torium training for battle. Bonding A dark guild had infested a small town and surrounding land with large spiders. Bad company was seeking to clear the land of it's terror when they stumbled upon a sand colored wolf collapsed from poison. Kharina used her herbs to cure the dieing creature. Kharina vowed to protect Sultan and asked him to join her on her journey. Sultan agreed. Yaku Beta A small raptor happy to follow it's new leader, Kharina. Beta is an offence beast of speed and powerful attacks. Bonding Bad Company wishing to return home after being teleported miles away took on a quest to help the locals in exchange for a boat trip to Highheaven. The task was to open an island sealed by ancient magic protecting a dangerous temple. While unlocking the island secrets the team found time was frozen in the magic dome. Dinosaurs roamed the land. A wild pack of raptors ambused the group in the night and was beaten quickly. Kharina captured Beta in a net and promiserd to let it live and hunt following her. Beta agreed happy to follow the strong. Rage Fun Facts Kharina abandoned her last name in hope to save any who might still be associated with her deceased family. Kharina's faith is to be hunted for the rest of her life.